Saccharine Retribution
by the aspiring cynic
Summary: Revenge is best served with a slice of cake. Deicide companion one-shot. WynterxL.


Qu'ils mangent de la brioche.

[Let them eat cake.]

+Jean-Jacques Rousseau

Disclaimer: Game over.

* * *

><p>Summary: Revenge is best served with a slice of cake. Deicide companion one-shot.<p>

**Warning**: Please read Deicide and Radio Coquette prior to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Saccharine Retribution<br>**

"Ryuuzaki!" Wynter groaned tiredly as she leaned against the counter of the kitchenette. Her long, dark hair had been tied back though a few rebellious hairs were sticking out in odd places. The counter was coated in a fine, white powder that would have resembled snow had it not been almost July. There were remnants of eggshells decorating the floor and her feet crunched them mercilessly as she stomped her way towards the monitors.

She had been laboring all day and had the disturbing feeling that her fingers were starting to look disturbingly like cake batter. She had made a total of thirteen cakes so far but she had absolutely no intention of making anymore of those pastry monstrosities. Wynter felt that she'd upchuck if she even so much as think of it. She had been giving Ryuuzaki pointed looks all day but nonetheless diligently held up her end of the deal and continued to make cakes whenever he asked. Even if she direly wished to shove a whisk down his throat.

"Would you shut the woman up, Ryuuzaki? We're trying to get some work done! Unlike **some** people, we're not a complete waste of space!" A cocky voice bellowed. It was Mello, her sworn adversary, the only person that would ever openly mock her other than Ryuuzaki. Wynter immediately opened her mouth to defend herself but was quickly cut off by Mr. Creeper.

"Mello, Ms. Wynter is not a complete waste of space." Ryuuzaki droned as he continued to type.

"What?" The two cried in unison, though in differing tones.

_Maybe Ryuuzaki isn't so bad . . . _She felt a brief tug on her lips.

"She is making me cake, after all." Wynter's previously surprised look dissolved into bitterness while Mello looked on in glee.

_The devious bastard! Just when I thought he might actually be decent!_

"Well, she is a woman, Ryuuzaki. That is where she belongs." Mello smiled sardonically.

"I'm fed up of being your personal pastry chef! Who the hell eats this many cakes, anyways?" Wynter scowled while shooting Mello the filthiest look she could muster.

"I believe we had an agreement, did we not?" Ryuuzaki softly replied.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you'd abuse it." Wynter waved her arms around as to ward off any memories of that ineffably embarrassing night.

"Very well, I suppose you could take a break." Wynter sighed in relief but just as she was about to praise the heavens, Ryuuzaki quickly added, "Though I'll expect seventeen more by tomorrow."

"Take your cakes and shove it, Ryuuzaki." Wynter shouted furiously as she threw her stained apron at his head. She marched out of the makeshift headquarters with a dignified grace despite the trail of flour that seemed to follow her.

For a while she sat in her room and brooded. When had she reached rock bottom? When had she resorted to making cakes for that bastard?

**Revenge.**

The word sweetly echoed inside her head. Wynter massaged her temples, how could she even consider it? The man was a genius, there was no way she'd be able to outwit him of all people. Not to mention excessively paranoid and extremely creepy.

He'd know if she slipped something into his cakes.

Right?

Surely that man wouldn't notice anything since he practically inhaled every bite. He wouldn't be paying that close attention. And he probably trusted her on some level, it was obvious he didn't completely trust her but maybe just enough that she could use to her advantage.

Her idea was sounding better and better.

She'd finally be able to exact her revenge for everything Ryuuzaki had wronged her (and possibly make up for anything in the future).

And so for the next three hours, Wynter did nothing but plot and sip vodka.

Revenge was always so sweet.

* * *

><p>She began the first stages of her plan while the others were discussing something rather important. Wynter merely ignored them while she turned up the music so much that she was engulfed in it.<p>

Ryuuzaki, luckily, had his back turned to her which boosted her confidence immensely.

_C'mon, Wynter! Stop acting like a chickenshit. You can do this. You can do this._

After the small pep-talk and a swig of vodka for good measure, she dumped the liquor into the cake batter as well as the frosting. She had chosen a specific cake, lemon vodka cake, and ingredients to mask the alcohol as best she could. When she finally placed the batter into the pan, she was sure that cake was at least 70 proof if not more.

While the cake was baking, she silently hoped that her plan would go without a hitch. Her efforts and anxiety would be worth it when she finally witnessed Ryuuzaki drunk. All those times he had mocked and ridiculed her would be nothing compared to the inebriated time he'd have. Maybe she'll even videotape it for memories.

Her timing was marvelous. Mello was off torturing Near and Matt was busy refereeing so there was little chance that she'd be interrupted. After swallowing her trepidation, she boldly walked towards the coffee table near the couch and grumpily slammed the cake down.

She continued to grumble as she retreated back to the kitchenette to pretend that she was preoccupied but would, in fact, watch the man with hawk eyes.

Her entire body was shaking in excitement as she observed Ryuuzaki ferociously devour the cake.

For the first few seconds, nothing seemed to have changed. Ryuuzaki was still roosting leisurely on the couch holding his cup of tea in that odd way of his.

But suddenly, his entire body seemed to tense up and his eyes widened larger than normal. His body slumped over and he fell off the couch landing awkwardly on the tile floor.

_Oh my fucking god! _

_ I didn't kill him did I?_

She sprinted to his side in a flash and checked his pulse.

She couldn't.

_OMFG!_

Wynter was fully aware of alcohol poisoning, she had in fact witnessed it several times as a college student. Ryuuzaki wasn't breathing and if she didn't do something it might actually stay that way.

She'd have to perform CPR.

With her brain fully locked in panic mode, she anxiously knelt down to breathe air back into his lungs.

"Ms. Wynter, may I ask what are you doing?" Ryuuzaki's eyes fully reopened and Wynter realized how . . . untoward the situation seemed.

Wynter yelped and jumped back, landing on her backside.

"Y-you mean, you're not dead?" She exclaimed completely astonished.

"Of course not, I merely experienced a brief sugar rush." He calmly replied as though he wasn't bothered by their close proximity.

She wanted to throttle him.

_**That bastard was pretending the whole time!**_

"That's the last time I'll ever try to save your life!" She angrily shouted as she stomped back to her room, leaving Ryuuzaki on the floor.

She slammed the door of her bedroom, and then slumped against the wood as a wave of fatigue punched her body.

She drew her knees to her chest as she seethed in silence.

She found herself wondering what Ryuuzaki would taste like.

Not because she wanted to find out but she was rather curious.

What would a block of alabaster taste like?

_Something bitterly saccharine with a hint of strawberries._


End file.
